There are various methods of metal surface polishing, in which mechanical polishing, chemical polishing and electrochemical polishing have a large market share in industrial production, and are usually used.
The mechanical polishing method is difficult to be widely popularized and used in the polishing industry of slight profit because of requiring huge investment on hardware devices and complex operations. A complex surface polishing is a process based on manual polishing, in combination with mechanical polishing wheel or belt polishing, which relies on the worker's proficiency and visual observation for controlling the polishing quality. Such process has a low stability, and the polishing environment where most workers operate is extremely harsh that the dust and vibration generated in the polishing process have a strong impact on the body and the environment. The manual mechanical polishing wheel is still used in some small workshops or manual workshops to achieve workpiece polishing. A method of batch polishing has be popularized in some large surface treatment enterprises, in which batches of parts and abrasive should be mixed with catalytic agent in proportion, and then put the mixture into a container , such as roller, to make the components of the mixture rub and crash against each other to achieve polishing. Such method has advantages of low labor intensity, high efficiency, low cost, independent of the worker's proficiency, stable quality and suits for the parts with various shapes, but it has a slightly poor smooth finish.